Brilliance of Sin
by Furrie1994
Summary: Edward Masen is a highly trained assassin for Volterra.  Bella Swan is a burlesque dancer who catches his eye. Both have their secrets. Can love really conquer all? R&R


**EPOV**

Killing was something that came to me easily. It made me who I was. Sick right? So very sick. Aro told me it made me "a character to behold". Whatever that meant. Aro was always a sick cowardly bastard who let others do his dirty work. His top "associates" consisted of me, Felix and Emmett. Felix took more pleasure in the killing than any in Aro's company, Volterra. On the surface Volterra was an oil company, one of the largest in the world. However to keep it the largest in the world Volterra made an underground sector. This is where I came in. I was recruited as a seventeen year-old kid with issues. Emmett was my neighbor and received the same offer. Both of us were orphans and lived a life that no one should be allowed to have. With nothing to lose, we decided the only way was up. And so we joined together. Emmett was my best friend and brother.

When we entered the company we met Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie. Jasper was a techie that could hack into the pentagon without leaving a trace. Rosalie was a manufacturer. She made most all the weapons that the company used, well the designs at least. She and Emmett were in a somewhat relationship. Aro allowed it simply because Rosalie was a must and eventually Emmett and I became "musts" too. Two years after we entered under Aro's command, Alice Brandon was reinstated. No one knew who she was or how she could've been "reinstated" but we knew her to be dangerous and an extreme manipulator. I had never properly met Alice but I had heard stories. We were involved in completely different missions so we never met. Lucky for me. 10 years in and I still couldn't find within me a lick of remorse. Not a lick. I had killed hundreds of people. Not one time did an emotion get in the way.

I had always heard stories of agents being "discharged" due to emotional attachments which were seen as weaknesses. When I was seven my parents were murdered in front of me in a house invasion and since then, I didn't do emotional attachments. I felt bad for idiots like Emmett and Rose. I knew they loved each other. I was sure of that, even though I knew I could never feel that way about anyone, I could identify love a mile away. It was all in the eyes. Even before my parents died I remembered the way they looked at each other.

"Edwarrddddddd." I turned swiftly around. Rosalie was standing behind me with a roll of paper in her hand. I growled quietly. I did not enjoy being snuck up on, or having conversation period.

"What do you want?" I spat at her. Rosalie was a nuisance and I didn't enjoy having her around me period. I respected her on a business level but that was about it.

"Sheesh, calm down dickhead. Aro wants to see you." God if it weren't for Emmett.

I got up quickly and stalked to Aro's office. We were currently in a military-confinement like facility with small beds and concrete walls. Aro's office was located on the upper floor that had glass walls, very CIA if you ask me. It was quick walk to the prick's office

"Edward." With a thick Italian accent Aro Volturi addressed me.  
>"Yes."<p>

"You're going to a Burlesque Lounge with Emmett and Felix. You will enjoy yourself and scope out that side of town. I have a hunch that Black International is thinking about making another business site there." Black International was Volterra's biggest competition. In the oil industry either you were the best or you were out of business. Volterra and Black International were fighting for the former.

"May I ask why a Burlesque Lounge?" Aro smirked at me.

"I'm sure you need some kind of outlet." I grimaced.

"No offense sir, but my outlet quota is completely filled at the moment." Lie. Gianna was a good assassin but she just didn't satiate my needs anymore. Aro however, did not need to know that.

"Gianna…?" My silence was his only answer. Apparently it was enough.

"My poor boy. Gianna is highly inadequate. I'm talking about a female whose job it is to please a man. What do you have to lose?" I groaned lightly I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"Fine. I'll go. Just please let us cease talking." I was getting ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Wonderful. I'm sure Emmett and Felix will be proud." I grunted in response.

"You are dismissed." I stood up and strode quickly back to cabin for a quick nap. I knew it was going to be a long night.

!~*~*~!

"What the fuck are you clowns doing here? Doing Aro's dirty work?" Richard Stevenson was apparently the owner of the Burlesque lounge Aro sent us to. He was one of the snitches that was paid too much and felt he could talk to anyone any kind of way. I sent him a look that screamed "shut-the-fuck-up". The three of us walked in the club, our eyes peeled. Apparently the show had not started yet.

"Rosie's probably freaking the fuck out right now. Aro told me not to tell her where I was going, and this is technically our date night. God I thought he was okay with us. Apparently not. Little coward, has to make back handed comments instead of just saying the truth."

"Would you really prefer the truth? Think about it." I muttered. Silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Burlesque! Enjoy the show!" A small man announced on stage. The lights dimmed and I heard Felix growl in excitement. Pervert.

_Don't be scared__  
><em>_I've done this before__  
><em>_Show me your teeth_

I consider myself to be a man who has his urges under control. Not when _she _took the stage though. I felt my muscles tighten and my blood rush to the nether regions. A pale, seemingly glowing goddess was in front of me in a dark midnight blue corset and a garter belt.

_Don't want no money (want your money) ___

_that shit's is ugly__  
><em>_Just want your sex (want your sex) __  
><em>_Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat) __  
><em>_Take a bite my me__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Let me see your mean__  
><em>

She had long brown hair that was curled only slightly. Her lips were full and pouty and painted red.

_Got no direction (no direction) __  
><em>_I need direction__  
><em>_Just got my vamp (got my vamp)___

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)__  
><em>_Take a bit of me boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_The truth is sexy__  
><em>

Her eyes.

_Tell me something that'll save me__  
><em>_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)__  
><em>_Just tell me when it's alright__  
><em>_Tell me something that'll change me__  
><em>

Her eyes were a deep dark brown that seemed to be fixed on me.

___I'm gonna love you with my hands tied__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Just tell me when__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Open your mouth boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth_

Maybe that was wishful thinking.

_Show me whatcha got__  
><em>_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth_

__

_Got no salvation (no salvation)__  
><em>_Got no salvation__  
><em>_Got nor religion (no religion)__  
><em>_My religion is you__  
><em>_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)__  
><em>_Take a bit of me boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_I'm a tough bitch__  
><em>

And god the way she was moving. Her hips moving in slow circles. Her small hands moving up her soft alabaster thighs. I don't remember having ever reacted this harshly to a woman.

_Got my addictions (my addictions)__  
><em>_And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)__  
><em>_No one's perfect__  
><em>_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)__  
><em>_Take a bit of me boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_I just need a little guidance_

I looked around and found Felix's eyes glued to the dark-haired goddess as well. I felt myself get unimaginably irritated and jealous. Obviously he would never touch her. She was mine, even if she didn't know it yet.

_Tell me something that'll save me__  
><em>_I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)__  
><em>_Just tell me when it's alright__  
><em>_Tell me something that'll change me__  
><em>_I'm gonna love you with my hands tied_

Every part of her was simply perfect. Her ass was delectable. I shifted my painful erection briefly and heard Emmett snicker. I turned to glare at him.

_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Just tell me when__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Open your mouth boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>

"So you are human," he said to me. "Good to know." I just continued to stare.

_Show me whatcha got__  
><em>_Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>

_My religion is you__  
><em>_My religion is you___

_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_Open your mouth boy__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>_My religion is you__  
><em>_Show me your teeth___

_I just need a little guidance__  
><em>_Show me your teeth__  
><em>

When the lights went off I felt a loss. I knew from that point on that there was no way I could step inside this club again. No way.

Like Emmett said. It turned me human.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. Yes a little short but you know gotta build like a crescendo! I think Eddie boy is in for some fun timeesss…Anyone leave some love in the form of reviews! :D**

**~F. **


End file.
